To Be With You
by Chocolate Randomizer
Summary: Kaito and Len are soldiers who just recently fought in a war and have been given a chance to go back home to visit their family. Wait, did I say Kaito AND Len? Well, that's not entirely true...A one-shot that includes chara deaths.


**Hi guys :) I know I have been gone for a while but it's because I moved house and my internet just got connected :) Which means that I will be working on my other stories :D But for now, enjoy this one-shot :)**

* * *

"Commander Len, I'll go see if the coast is clear." A green-haired man known as Gumo offered the leader of troop 02.

"No, Gumo, you stay here with Kaito. I'll give you the sign once I confirm that it is safe to come out."

The three soldiers, Len, Kaito and Gumo were hiding behind a large rock; waiting for their enemy's shooting to null down. Len crept out of the grey rock only to get shot in the leg, arm and chest.

"LEN!"

His eyesight was going blurry, the sounds around him dying only to be replaced with the sound of his wife's sweet, melodic laughter.

"Rin…" He muttered, hoping that he would be able to see her one last time.

* * *

A petite blonde woman was sweeping away the last bit of dirt that lay in the corner. She put the broom back in her wooden cupboard.

"Today is the day. The day when Len will finally come home!" A smile danced on her pink lips.

Someone rapped on the door, a type of rapping only one person would do.

Rin walked up to the wooden door and opened it to be greeted with the sight of a brown–haired lady wearing a red satin dress.

"Rin! Can you believe it! They're coming! They are actually finally coming!" The woman barged through the door and started twirling around in the open space of Rin's house, a cottage she shared with her husband.

"I know! Meiko, I wonder if their appearance has changed…" Rin wondered.

You must be thinking why they're so excited to see their husbands. Who wouldn't be excited if they haven't seen their husband for the last 5 years?

The two girls heard the sound of a car engine running, indicating that the two men had finally come home.

Rin and Meiko squealed high-pitched squeals before composing themselves. They both strode to the door and opened it, to see a blue-haired man getting out of the car.

"Kaito!" Meiko ran up to him and gave him a death hug.

"M-meiko…can't…breathe…" Meiko instantly let go.

"Sorry! You know how excited I can get, heh…"

Rin tried looking for her husband before giving up and asking, "Where's Len?"

Kaito knew he would have to tell her sooner or later, but he preferred to tell her later. Rin was like a sister to him, the two of them being neighbours and childhood friends for as long as they can remember. How could he tell her something so heart-crushing? He wouldn't be able to tolerate the tears that would be streaming down her face.

"Kaito?" Rin was getting worried now. Something wasn't right…

"Rin…" he sighed. "Len isn't coming home."

"What? But…but why?"

'Just say it, Kaito. It's better if you get it over and done with.'

"Len…" he took a deep breath. "Lengotshotandwetookhim"

"Woah, woah, Kaito! I can't understand a word you're saying." Rin definitely knew something was wrong. What happened to the calm, composed Kaito she knew?

"Len got shot. We took him to the hospital, but it was too late." Kaito shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the response from Rin.

1 minute passed. Then 2. Then 3. The silent wind whistled through their hair, caressing them with each touch.

"H…h-how?" Rin finally whispered, unwilling to let her tars get out.

"He…he got shot in the arm, leg and chest." Kaito responded. Meiko just stood there, unable to do anything, partly because of the shock.

'5 years…5 years Rin and I have been waiting to see our husbands again. She…she doesn't deserve this.'

"Oh…I...I see. I…I guess I'll leave you two to enjoy your company. I-If you need anything…give me a shout out." She gave out a fake laugh that neither Kaito nor Meiko were going to believe.

"Rin…" Kaito took a step forward but Rin put up her hand, indicating him to stop.

"I'm fine. Really." She shook her head and put on her best smile, the smile she was saving for Len.

"A-are you sure?" Meiko finally spoke.

Rin giggled, "I'm sure I'm absolutely fine." She went into her little cottage and closed the door behind her.

Drip.

Drip.

Tears travelled down her face leaving streaks. Her whole body shook violently as she slid down her door and pulled her legs to her body. Her trembling hand made their way to her mouth, trying their best to muffle out her cries.

"W-why…why did this happen…WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?" She couldn't take it any longer. Wiping away the last of her tears, she stood up and made her way to her bedroom.

Rin opened her drawer and scrambled for a specific item. Scissors. She then searched for a photo of her and Len. It was when they went on their honeymoon to Cyprus.

Laughter rang in her ears as memories of their honeymoon flooded her mind.

With the photo in one hand and the scissors in the other, she steadily walked to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat down on the red cushion that was placed on the chair.

Taking the photo, she used the scissor to cut it in half. Then she threw the other half away, the one that portrayed her smiling. The other half contained the image of Len, laughing as the wind blew through his hair, holding it up to her face greedily.

Then, Rin reached out to the drawer behind her, and grabbed hold of a knife. She examined it, the sleek stainless steel catching the light that peeked through the curtains.

Looking at the picture, she readied the knife at such a position that she would be able to instantly disappear.

"If…if I can't meet you here, I'm going to have to meet you half way…" Then with a deep breath, she plunged the knife through her heart, gasping at the pain that surged through her veins.

The picture dropped from her grasp as she fell off of her chair and onto her tiled floor. Blood was flowing like a waterfall. Her mouth was wide open, blood gushing out like a volcano.

Silence.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~news report~~~~~~~~~~~**

"And now, it's the five o' clock news. A suicide has recently occurred. No witnesses, however, the investigators found a picture of a man, a knife, and scissors dropped near her body. The investigators found out that her husband was in the army and had died whilst saving his fellow men. Her friend had confirmed this for us. Lets use this moment to have a moment of silence for all of those brave soldiers who fought for our country during the war."

* * *

**A bit morbid, I know, but this story really touched me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot :) Favourite and review and all that shizzaz :D**


End file.
